A Moved Mountain
by chapa3
Summary: One-shot, inner monologue. Yusuke Urameshi ponders the grave implications of Sensui's death, and makes a decision as to stay in Demon World, or return to Human World.


AN: Quick one-shot I made over a bottle of stout. Takes place at the end of episode 93, after Gatekeeper departs with Sensui's corpse. Yusuke's POV.

* * *

He's gone. That prick Sensui, he's gone. Gatekeeper floated off with him five minutes ago…damn, it's over.

The first human I ever killed, thanks to some Mazowhatever demon possessing me…damn I don't even care that much that I took out that prick. It's just…that wasn't me…that was something else.

Something…something that could kill Sensui, just like that.

Koenma explained everything to me on the ride through the tunnel, the whole A class versus S class crap. Otake and the rest of those goons in weird power armor, they were all A class, and they were creaming their pants just from looking at me. The best Spirit World has to offer, and they begged for me not to kill them.

And even then, I barely could tangle with Sensui. And now he's dead. Just like that. One blue ball of spirit energy and the seven faces of Shinobu Sensui goes the way of the dodo bird. All thanks to some demon ancestor that possessed me. All thanks to that demon ancestor pulling the trigger. All thanks to that demon ancestor who Koenma says is still around, somewhere in this mopey looking rock called Demon World.

I can't wrap my head around it. Or more like, I'm scared to. I'm scared to reach the conclusion that this will take me. That the SDF, the best of Spirit World, fell on their knees because they heard the magic word 'Mazoku'. That the same Mazoku took over my body and crushed Sensui like he was the worlds' strongest termite. That the same Mazoku is still here, sleeping, playing checkers, whatever the hell he does, he lives here. He exists, he breathes.

He can kill God.

Koenma and King Yama, they made Shinobu Sensui. They made a mountain, a mountain tall and wide and freaking crazy. They made a mountain so tall, so wide, that they couldn't move it. So they had me move it for them. A mountain, so strong, it could could kill Koenma and King Yama, just like that. He, Sensui, could kill Koenma and King Yama. And I…me, a freaking junior high school street punk with demon blood in my veins, I moved that mountain. I killed Sensui. That Mazoku killed Sensui, his actions, my body. I…damn. Damn it all.

Green trees, blackish blue bark, a smell of blood in the air. I hear thunder going off way too close for comfort. My feet cushion against freshly cooled ash, and I still can't hear my heart beat. I gotta start getting used to that.

Somewhere, beyond these trees, somewhere out there…that demon lives. My ancestor, the hedgehog that decided to leave me a new haircut as belated child support. My back, oh it itches. Like Chinese water torture, every time I move my freaking head, I feel my back itch.

Koenma is standing behind me. Him, Kurama in fox form, Kuwabara, probably looking like he is going to piss his pants, Hiei sleeping on Puu's back. They're all waiting for a response.

"_I'll give you a couple minutes to think it over, Yusuke."_

Already figured it out, pacifier breath. Already figured it all out.

That there is an afterlife, yeah, I already know that.

That there exists the Gates of Judgment, and a God, yep, got that down for a while already.

That, on this world and, in Human World, there, up until a few minutes ago, lived a human nutjob amped up on snuff films and schizophrenia or whatever the hell was going on with those seven shades of split personality, and strong enough and angry enough, that he could challenge Koenma and the SDF and King freaking Yama, and he could take them out like Friday night trash. And my ancestor just went in and possessed my body, and crushed him like roadkill. Like an ant under my shoe.

That my ancestor could kill God.

That God exists, and he could kill him.

That God exists, and I could kill him.

When I first stepped into Spirit World, I cooked up a game plan, thinking of how King Yama would look like. His weak points, the order in which I would hit them, all that jazz. Thinking of how I could just, take over, you know? Just knock him down to size and run the ship.

Now, it's not even a joke. Well, actually, it is a joke. A good one, a damn good one. One that scares the living hell out of me. And you know what? I'm perfectly cool with that. It means I still got all my screws attached and tightened.

God exists, and Sensui, my ancestor, and myself, we could have killed him. Each, by ourselves, alone. Oh damn, damn oh damn.

I made up my mind, I know where I'm staying. Someplace simpler, with less freaky implications. Keiko's udon noodles and new perfume, mom's vodka breath, Kuwabara's face after I drive him into a concrete wall, that's simpler.

This? No, I want out. I feel like a chicken but I want out, and I hope I never want back in. To here, to that…Mazoku. And if I ever do want to step back into this nice, pristine set of prime real estate called Demon World, I hope the patchwork barrier the SDF set up is strong enough to keep my dumbass self from going through. For my own sake.

I turn around and stare at them. All of them. Kuwabara, first in line, like he's afraid he won't hear my answer an extra foot away. I can see the hanging threads draping over the diamond shaped hole in his shirt, just above his heart. Kurama's pointy ears, they stand at attention like a deer hearing someone step on a rotting tree branch. Puu, the big blue guy just stares at me, like he doesn't care what choice I make, as long as he gets to follow along. And Hiei? I swear I just saw him stir in his sleep, like he somehow is listening with the rest of us saps.

God exists, and I can kill him.

"Load up Puu. Let's go back home."

Kuwabara smiles like an idiot. Koenma shows off his white teeth. Kurama keeps his mouth shut, the corners of his lips creasing upwards. And Hiei, I think I just heard him mumble, some drool sliding out of his mouth and getting on Puu's feathers.

I look up at the freaky purple sky, and I see a bolt of lightning go off in the distance. Kuwabara begins to say something. I pretend to listen.

God exists, and I can kill him.


End file.
